Rory (Fursona)
Rory is the Fursona of Rory on the Go! ^^ Appearance Still a major work in progress XP I'm so picky! Personality Always very kind and adventurous - always trying to be super nice and not say a mean word to any person or pup, no matter how much they tick her off. (Don't be fooled though, Rory isn't perfect and she can think mean thoughts.) Can be loud and outspoken when she wants to be, tries to avoid any conflict all the time. The only time she can be shy is when it comes to posting new stories or artwork - mostly likes to stay in the background and keep all her work to herself. Rory can also be a bit stubborn when she wants to be. Make her mad and she can hold a grudge (for about 2 minutes then she will feel petty and end up dropping it.) Bio Moved to Stormy Bay after Deaton and his Paw Patrol was created, Rory decided to move to Stormy Bay not only for fun but to also try and help out whenever she could and wherever she was needed. After a lot of time thinking it over, Rory ultimately decides to become a backup responder for Deaton's Paw Patrol - Rory will provide back up for any pup, any job - whether she is good at the job or not. Rory just wants to help out any way she can. Friends Roderick - Bestest pup pal in all of Stormy Bay. Rory lives right next door to Roderick and they became fast friends. Rory always calls Roderick "Rodie" and he calls Rory "Ror." Whenever Rodie is not working on some kind of master art piece, he and Rory are always bouncing around Stormy Bay, trying to think up new pages, pups, or story ideas. Kylie - Let's her practice flying in her helicopter sometimes when she's not on duty. Rory loves to fly - she's just not really committed to all the training she would need to put in. May Bela - Always planning out new collar designs together! Rory comes up with new ideas in her head! And May Bells is always there to take them down - and make them into reality later on. Scrapper - Every pup needs a friend! Especially the infamous prickly Scrapper =3 (That and he was one of my very first Ocs! I will always love Scrapper to bits and pieces - whether he likes it or not!) Pilot - Rory is not the best swimmer around but even she will jump into the ocean for some playtime with Pilot - he's so bouncy, fan boyish, and adorable! <3 Daniel Chanell Crystal Bear Marianne Trivia * Roderick supplies Rory with helpful art tips when she feels like practicing her drawing skills (which isn't very often.) He's sort of like a private art teacher to Rory (which deep down she really appreciates.) * Rory doesn't mind the constant storms in Stormy Bay. If she's caught out in the middle of a storm she will just shrug it off - and trot over to Roderick's residence to dry off! * Rory lives in a pup house like all the other pups. It can transform into a regular vehicle if she needs to get somewhere in a hurry - otherwise most of the time she is usually out on foot - er, paw. * Rory is always willing to jump into any mission at any time - she does like to take a step back though and let Deaton and his Paw Patrol have all the glory (I'm so proud of how far they have come! ^^) * Rory can - and will - jump from one fanon universe to another if she so wishes. * I'm still trying to decide on a breed - I definitely want to use both the German shepherd and Yellow lab breeds because those are the breeds of my actual doggies! ^^ Instead of choosing just one - I don't have favorites - I want to mix them both! Likes/Dislikes Likes: # Reading and writing. # Making new pups and writing new stories for them. # Running (it's a great way to expel some energy.) # Netflix, Hulu, and Youtube # Paw Patrol, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic # Snacking / Stealing snacks from Zesta whenever she's not around XD Dislikes: # Spiders (Absolutely terrified of them for some reason.) # Haters / Bullies # Math # Drawing (No offense to anyone, it's just really not my thing) # Microsoft Paint (I have experimented over and over - conclusion, Ms paint is totally not my thing.) # Giving up (I will try and try again to the end of my days! Pup Pack & Tools It's royal blue in color and it comes supplied with: * Pen / Stylus * Rope * Helmet * Light * Megaphone * First Aid Kit * Goggles They're basically random tools that are either stored in her pup pack or away in her vehicle. The randomness is for the variety of different missions that Rory could possibly be called on. Catchphrases Just for fun of course! ^^ * I was born to write write write! * This pup won't give in without a proper fight! '' * ''Let's rush to the rescue! Then write about it later ^^ * ''Deaton? You're calling me?! - ''Just joking around XP